Furōresu no kisu to egao (Sonrisa, beso y flores)
by Sery Taisho de Tetsuya
Summary: -"El exterminador despertó… y la princesa no estaba y… ¿saben que sintió?"- Intrigo. -"¡No que sintió?"- exclamaron las pequeñas. -"La alegría de haber sacado una sonrisa, el olor de una peculiar flor… y la sensación del dulce beso que la princesa le dio."- Te sientes con suerte mes del azar reto del foro ¡siéntate!


**InuYasha y demás personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko-sensei.**

**NOTA: Este One-shot participa en el foro ****"¡Siéntate!"**** Por el mes del azar: ****"¿Te sientes con suerte?"**

* * *

**FURŌRESU NO KISU TO EGAO**

_Está oscuro y no puedo mover mi cuerpo… ¿Qué pasa?... Hermana… ¿Dónde estás?... te necesito en este momento ¿sabes? _

_Es ahora cuando recuerdo todo, yo mate a todos… a mi padre, mis amigos, a ti hermana quien intentabas protegerme, no podía hacer nada más… querida Sango, querida hermana. _

_Ahora veo una extraña luz que me ciega por completo… pero… hermana… ¿Por qué no siento paz?_

_Las cosas comienzan a tornarse borrosas, extraños fragmentos de recuerdos me remueven el alma y solo veo sombras marcadas en fondos verdes, rojos y lloro a veces sin saber porque. _

_Me arrepiento en demasía cuando "despierto" y veo esos cadáveres alrededor y su sangre en mis manos… en mi hoz…_

_._

**-"Kohaku"- **resuena en la habitación habitada por nada más que un muchacho con traje de exterminador, aparentemente, dormitando junto al marco de una de las ventanas.

El aludido, despertó de su ensoñación y quedo en silencio observando a la pequeña que lo llamaba.

_._

_Sin embargo, aquí muy poco puede llegar a ser diferente._

.

Un poco más baja que él mismo, cabellos tan blancos como la nieve, ojos tan oscuros como la noche y ese trajecito diminuto que la hacía ver como el alma pura que no podía evitar, "No" ser.

-**"Naraku quiere que vayas por ella…"-** finalizo su relato, mientras él chico bajaba su vista al espejo de la pequeña y su reflejo en el desapareció, dejando ver a otra chica, supondría de la misma edad de Kanna, su misma estatura, solo que sus cabellos eran castaños y en sus ojos se leía a la perfección toda clase de emociones y valentía…

Kanna… ella… ¿sentiría ganas de jugar alguna vez?

Asintió, sin problema alguno, y volvió a mirar por la ventana. –_"Eh de pasar desapercibido"- _pensó y bajo de su sitio, para ir a recoger su ropa tradicional.

Observando de reojo, la pequeña albina seguía allí. Bajo su vista a los labios tenuemente blancos de ella y se preguntó ¿alguna vez sonreiría?

Ella lo veía irse, nunca cruzaban más palabras de las necesarias y eso era algo que ninguno de los dos entendían el porqué.

-**"Kanna"- **La llamó por primera vez, luego de, tanto tiempo de estar observándola. La recién nombrada oculto perfectamente su asombro al sentir como su nombre era pronunciado de una manera distinta. –**"Cuídate"- **y siguió rumbo a su misión encomendada.

La pequeña se asombró tanto como su naturaleza se lo permitía… ni siquiera Kagura, decía tales cosas… no, Kagura solo alardeaba con sus anhelos por su libertad… propia y por lastima añadía el de ella… jamás le habían pedido que se cuidara a si misma… tal vez, muy en su interior, lamento que el joven exterminador no se hubiera quedado lo suficiente para su muy posible respuesta.

-"**Regresa pronto."-**

.

.

Ahora, en una cabaña disfrutaba de alimentos junto con una pequeña de la que sabía, era la segura debilidad del gran Sesshomaru, Inu, Lord de las tierras del Oeste.

Naraku lo quería para algo y no sabía el porqué, pero lo único seguro era que nada bueno traía hacer enojar a ese oscuro Hanyou.

Mientras comía con la pequeña, de la cual sabía que la llamaban "Rin", permanecía en silencio… tal vez Kanna disfrutara del sabor de aquella fruta y sonreiría por primera vez; intercambio una larga mirada con la pequeña a su lado y volvió a su labor… que estrés, ella creía que podía ser su amiga y así no era, no por el momento… no mientras estuviera bajo el control de Naraku.

Su mirada era tan descifrable, tan… común. Eso fue lo que pensó.

Kanna era más misteriosa. Muchas veces se sorprendió al ver como ella veía con cierto odio a su propio creador y supo que Kanna era algo más, ella no era un simple demonio que representaba a la nada. Y pensó con alegría, llevarle algo de aquella fruta para que la probara, para que sintiera el sabor de sentir, de la vida misma… de la niñez que seguro, nunca pudo ni podría tener.

Sin embargo, esos planes se fueron por el caño, al sentir el llamado maligno de Naraku a través del fragmento dando paso a la inconsciencia.

.

Despertó y la vio a su lado, no supo cómo ni porque, pero estuvo molesto consigo mismo y a la vez se llenó de culpa.

Había intentado matar a aquella joven de cabellos castaños, otra vez y eso lo hacía sentirse culpable… Y Kanna… no había podido traer algo más para ella.

Y tantas ganas que traía consigo por hacerla sonreír.

-**"Perdón, Kanna"- **Susurro con inocencia, incorporándose de su sitio. La pequeña albina solo quedo en silencio. –**"Sé que lo veías todo y aun así, no pude traerte algo de esa deliciosa fruta."-**

La pequeña albina no hizo nada, no dijo nada y tampoco gesticulo expresión alguna. Como era costumbre y girándose sobre sus talones comenzó a caminar a un rumbo desconocido, Kohaku solo bajo la cabeza, apenado y con culpa sobre sí.

**-"Regresaste."- **y dicho esto, desapareció siempre… como la nada.

Y él se sorprendió por las palabras dichas por la pequeña albina. Y sonrió para sí mismo, con esa sensación en el pecho la cual no sabía manejar; corría sin rumbo… de hecho, a encontrar cualquier aldea sin importar lo lejana que fuera, solo conseguiría un melón dulce para traerle a la pequeña y misteriosa Kanna.

Pero después paso de todo…

…Kikyo-sama…

…Sesshomaru-sama…

…Sango, InuYasha…

…Naraku…

… Y por mucho tiempo no volvió a ver a la pequeña Kanna; ¿Cómo la trataría Hakudoshi? ¿No le habría dicho alguna otra imprudencia a Kagura? … ¿Qué otro encargo le habría dado el maldito de Naraku?

Y recordó que la pequeña albina siempre cargaba consigo un diminuto espejo.

-"¡_Eso es!"- _pensó para sí mismo –"_El espíritu de las ilusiones… también ha de tener contacto con el demonio que usa su esencia."- _

Porque eso no se podía negar. Kanna era, después de todo, un demonio, un youkai. Una linda y aparentemente inocente youkai.

Corrió e infiltrándose en el palacio cercano de un poco conocido terrateniente, justo en la habitación principal de una doncella, encontró el tan anhelado espejo y asegurándose de no ser descubierto en un buen tiempo, le invocó, le pidió a ese espíritu con el cual Kanna estaba tan conectada, que le ayudase para hacerla sonreír por única vez, que hiciera lo posible para darle un regalo de su parte.

-"_¿Un regalo de tu parte?"- _Interrogo el espíritu, a lo que Kohaku afirmo nuevamente con un movimiento de su cabeza. –_"¿Qué regalo?"- _

* * *

Su misión era eliminar por completo a InuYasha, y liberar por completo el potencial dentro del espejo. Y su nuevo rumbo era el lago, tan redondo y cristalino como su pequeño espejo, como el pequeño espíritu el cual parecía ser el único que la acompañaba y que la comprendía… pero sabía que eso no era del todo cierto.

"_Kohaku"_

Pero borro ese nombre de su mente y en ese instante ingreso al lago iniciando el conjuro para despertar al demonio en el espejo.

.

Luego de que el demonio de cristal apareció, caminaba tras ella y en silencio seguía sus pasos; el viento soplo pasándolos de largo y el espíritu recordó una sincera petición. Una tan sincera que lo conmovió al punto de accederla a un humano.

Se inclinó a suelo y recogió un regalo, teniendo en mente la petición de Kohaku…

.

_Flash Back_

_-"¿Quién ha tenido el atrevimiento de invocarme?"- Exclamo indignado. _

_-"Soy Kohaku, taijiya de nacimiento. Eres el espíritu de la ilusión ¿Verdad?"- Hablo con valentía el pequeño azabache._

_El imponente espíritu observo su insignificante figura –Un humano que vive gracias a un fragmento de la Shikon no Tama…- Pensó levemente sorprendido._

_En vista de que no respondía, opto por enfrentarse y declararle lo que quería en ese momento. _

_-"Te pido que hagas por mí un regalo a Kanna, el demonio blanco que acompaña a Naraku… sin que Naraku mismo se dé por enterado."- Alzo su voz, esperando haber sido escuchado._

_-"¿Un regalo?"- Pregunto, a lo cual el pequeño taijiya asintió. –"¿Qué regalo?"-_

_Fin Flash Back_

.

..Una flor; pequeña, blanca, de cuatro o cinco pétalos…

Una flor que ella hizo pedazos.

* * *

Cada ataque que hacia Kagome parecía ser inútil contra el gran demonio de cristal, pero de lejos no se daban cuenta que a quien afectaba en realidad era a Kanna.

Porque ella se partía en fragmentos, como la perla, como un corazón que ya no soporta tener dentro tantos sentimientos.

…Buenos…

…Malos…

…Neutros…

…Por todos…

…Por nada…

…Para odiar, por reír, poder llorar…

…Querer, quizá…

Entonces fue así como desapareció en miles en miles de fragmentos pero en ese momento Kagome no fue la única que vio una sonrisa en su rostro.

_._

_~"Porque alguna vez hubiera querido que él me hubiese visto así"~_

_._

_Un joven está inconsciente, inconsciente en medio de una nada totalmente oscura, una nada donde no hay nada que experimentar: culpa, remordimiento, fragmentos de memorias esparcidas._

_Una pequeña luz le insta a que despierte y se encuentra en la realidad, con su traje de exterminador, con la hoz colgada en su cintura y ahora está caminando porque una mirada lo llama._

_Y el fondo del campo toma la forma de una niña y en las manos de la niña había una flor; pequeña, blanca, de cuatro o cinco pétalos como la que "él le regalo" la vez anterior._

_-"¡La recibiste!"- exclama con alegría –"¿Has sonreído Kanna? ¿Lo has hecho?"- Interroga con angustia._

_Y la pequeña le da su pregunta a modo de respuesta. Le sonríe tan abiertamente como jamás lo hubiera hecho, como si ya no corriera el peligro de que Naraku la viese. Porque solo eso significaría que ella estuviese…_

_Muerta._

_Y abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos…_

… _Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus pequeños y expresivos ojos castaños, tan expresivos como jamás serian de ella…_

_-"Kanna… Kanna… tú…"- Tatareo con dificultad. Pero ante la inocencia que ahora mostraba… ella… opto por cambiarlo todo –"S-sonreist-te"- Y sonrió él mismo aún más, al tiempo en que sus lágrimas brotaban a mares… y tocaban tierra como su ahora cruda realidad._

_-"Podrás perdonarme si sonrió."- Y volvió a sonreír –"Este era el único modo para lograrlo."- Y aunque levitaba, bajo un poquito sus manitas blancas, rosando el rostro del moreno. Y acercando su carita, le dio un tierno beso. Lo acaricio nuevamente, uniendo sus frentes, revolcó un poco el flequillo azabache y le beso la frente._

_-"Fue un placer sonreír para ti, en cada que veas tu reflejo yo…_

_Sonreiré para ti."-_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

-"¿Y qué paso después tío Kohaku?"- Pregunto una de las pequeñas gemelas, de ya, doce años.

-"Si no le dicen a su madre, tal vez les cuente el final."- Dijo el con una gran sonrisa.

-"Gaou! Yo quiero saber que le paso a la princesa Blanca…"- Gruño la otra.

-"El exterminador despertó… y la princesa no estaba y… ¿saben que sintió?"- Intrigo.

-"¡No que sintió!?"- exclamaron las pequeñas.

-"La alegría de haber sacado una sonrisa, el olor de una peculiar flor… y la sensación del dulce beso que la princesa le dio."-

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**Me disculpo sinceramente con las personas que dirigen el foro, reciente salgo de estudiar y tuve un viaje de emergencia. Espero que sea de agrado. **

**Sery Taisho, agradeciendo el apoyo del grupo "Fanfics BM" y Breen Martinez; y por supuesto al foro ****¡Sientate!**** Porque esto no es algo que hubiese hecho normalmente; un verdadero reto. **

**By~S.T.**


End file.
